


Sirius Black and Remus Lupin's first times

by cutaebun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutaebun/pseuds/cutaebun
Summary: Remus Lupin and Sirius Black lived a lot together, from when they met to now. Here is a compilation of their first times, from their first exchanged look to the first time they realized what is happiness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone ! It's my first work here and it's about Wolfstar, one of my favorite pairings !  
> Hope you'll like it, since it's not my usual format ! Don't hesitate to leave kudos or comments ;)

When they first meet, it's at the train station. Sirius is with Walburga and Regulus, half listening his mother's “advices”, which sound more like orders and threats. Looking at the crowd, his eyes catch a pair of scared but happy green eyes. It's a boy his age, with apparently his parents and little luggage.

He later get to know his name : Remus Lupin. He doesn't know yet this name will become his world.

 

When they first get detention, it's together, less than a month after the first day of class. Sirius pull a prank on a group of Slytherin boys who are always mocking him for being a lion, but the teacher punishes Sirius and Remus since they are together.

During the detention, Remus tries not to pay attention to Sirius – it's _his_ fault they got here after all ! He doesn't last more than twenty minutes though.

 

When they first fight, it's because of Remus' “illness”. His repeated visits at the infirmary make James, Peter and Sirius worried, but Remus always acts like it's nothing. Until Sirius confronts it about it, asking him explanations.

Their fight is only verbal, but it already hurts like hell. Sirius accuses Remus of not caring for his own friends. Remus replies with blames about Sirius' egoism. They spend almost two weeks not talking to each other, with James and Peter as messengers, before they finally calm down.

 

When they first confess to each other, it's in the privacy of the Astronomy tower. Remus just spent a horrible full moon, alone in the Shrieking Shack. Sirius got a letter full of blames and insults from his mother.

They talk about Sirius' family, how dreadful is life with them, how threats are used everyday. They talk about Remus' lycanthropy, how it scared his parents, how he thought his life will be lonely, and how Dumbledore convinced Lyall and Hope to send Remus at Hogwarts.

They become closer this night.

 

When they first sleep together, it's once more because of their problems. Regulus began to ignore Sirius, and Remus had a really rough full moon. James and Peter cover Sirius so he can go to the infirmary, checking on Moony.

Remus is asleep when he arrives. Sirius is glad he seems peaceful in his sleep and he decides to lay down next to him. When he wakes up, he's under the sheets, Remus snuggled against him. He discovers a new feeling that he can't name yet.

 

When they first realize their feelings, it's during their fourth year. Sirius begins to really flirt with women, and some guys approach Remus. James and Peter help a lot in this quest, because nothing was moving with leaving theirs friends on their own.

But they hit a wall. Remus quickly admits his feelings, but he refuses to tell Sirius : he thinks he's not worth having Sirius as boyfriend. And when Sirius finally admits his feelings, he also refuses to tell Remus, because he's sure Moony doesn't feel the same way.

 

When they first kiss, it's after a Quidditch match. Gryffindor won against Slytherin so they're having a little party in their common room. Remus is happy for his friends but he stays well away from the others, because he's depressed. All of this story about his feelings for Sirius is making him feel bad, because he feels like he doesn't deserve all of this – friends, school, happiness. He's a _monster_.

Sirius comes and sits next to him, worried. When he hears Remus' thoughts, he become angry : how can he think like this ?! Moony is _perfect_ to him ! He tries to explain it, but he stutters and speaks too quickly. Following his wishes, Padfoot suddenly kiss Remus. The kiss is quick and awkward, and Sirius leaves when he notices what he just did.

 

When they begin to date, it's after ten days of awkwardness and dodge, mostly from Sirius. He kissed one of his best friends after all ! Without asking or knowing if Remus feel the same – and he doubts his sentiments are reciprocated. James tried to tell him Remus isn't angry, just confused, but Sirius doesn't seem to listen.

After those ten days, Remus finally finds Padfoot. He grabs his wrist and takes him to an empty classroom so they won't be bothered. Sirius tries to “escape” but seeing Moony this determined, he gives up and follow him.

 

When they first say “I love you”, it's during this talk in the empty classroom. Remus asks for explanations and Sirius first tries to change the subject, saying it's nothing. When he finally talks, it's to say he kissed him because he wanted to but he's sure Moony doesn't like him that way so he took his distances not to bother him anymore.

“But I love you Pads !” “Well I love you too but-… What ?”

Sirius doesn't believe it first : he makes Remus repeat few times before realizing what he just heard. Moony loves him. His sentiments are reciprocated. This time, he kisses him longer and gently, holding his face softly.

“Will you be the moon of my stars ?” “Sure Pads, I'd love to”

 

When they first break up, it's because of the Prank. Sirius is fed up with Severus' morbid curiosity so he wants him to stop. That's why he sends him to the Shrieking Shack while Remus is transforming : he wants Severus to be scared so he'd stop.

But he didn't think about the consequences. He didn't seriously think Severus could be killed. He didn't think James would put his life in danger to protect Snape. He didn't think Remus would feel like a monster again because he almost killed a student. And he becomes the outsider of the Marauders.

 

When they first make up, it's weeks after the Prank. James and Peter stayed with Remus but he took his distances, feeling Sirius deserves their friendship more than him. That's how he got really close to Lily Evans, like brother and sister.

Sirius made the first step : he comes to talk to Remus and apologizes. He explains why he did that but without trying to pressure Moony to forgive him. Remus begins to think Sirius might really not wanting to kill Severus and they slowly begin to stand each other, until Remus giggles at one of Sirius' jokes. They become a couple again two more weeks after this.

 

When they first make love, it's the summer after the Prank's year. Remus is visiting James and Sirius at the Potter's, and they're chilling together until James gets a letter and he leaves. Sirius jokes about Lily being the one who wrote the letter because James ran away and Remus laughs.

Their first time is a bit awkward at first, and they're trying to be silent in case someone comes home. But it's perfect for them. After it, they cuddle for hours, only getting up when Euphemia calls them for dinner.

 

When they first fear for their lives, it's during their first mission for the Order. Remus is 18 while Sirius is still 17. It's less than 4 months after they left Hogwarts. The mission was supposed to be easy, but they encounter Death Eaters – almost ten of them.

They battle for a while, trying to cover the other while avoiding to get hurt. Surprisingly, they win since most of their enemies are hurt and they fly away. They're left in this alley, panting and on theirs guards. That's also when they realize they might not survive this war.

 

When they first feel like it's the world end, it's when they overhear Peter hesitating about what to say to Voldemort. They couldn't believe it : Peter is thinking about betraying James and Lily…? Sirius is the first to react : he literally punches Peter right in the face, revealing they're here. Remus follows him, also angry but trying to stop Sirius.

When Sirius is finally kinda calmed down, they talk to Peter about what they heard. Scared, Peter admits he's thinking about it because it's almost sure they're gonna lose the war. Seeing his lover is gonna get violent again, Remus talks for a while : sure, it's been few years, but they're gonna win. He talks a lot with Peter, Sirius joins him after a while to convince their friend. No need to be scared, the Order will win.

 

When they first feel like they can live again, it's when they destroy the last Horcrux. Dumbledore found about it and for few months, the Order chased them. The last that Sirius and Remus destroy is Nagini. They're fighting Voldemort with James, Peter, Frank, Mundungus, Regulus – who joined the Order and left the Blacks - and Dumbledore himself. Lily and Alice are home with Harry and Neville.

Soon after this incident, Voldemort finally dies, all of his Horcruxes destroyed. All of them stay silent for few moments, not realizing what just happened. When they finally understand that everything is over, it's pure joy.

 

When they become engaged, it's kinda a mess. Sirius wanted to make a great dinner and propose at dessert – even if they can't get married, but it doesn't turn that perfect. The sweet-sour chicken is burned, the appetizers look weird and the dessert doesn't set.

Sirius feels like he can cry when Remus comes home. He totally failed after all. “Moony, I'm sorry.. I wanted to take care of dinner today because I wanted to propose to you, but I guess I'm not a great cook….”. Remus smiles and reassures him : even with eating chips as dinner, he would marry him.

 

When Remus first get pregnant, it's an accident. Sirius and him never used protection because male pregnancies needs exchange of magic between the two persons, and it's pretty unusual. The two magics exchange themselves only when they are complementary.

This pregnancy is so difficult. Full moons are the worst, because they add more stress – they wonder if it affects the baby or if it hurts them as well. Remus is exhausted all the time, he can't use his magic anymore because it's all used by the pregnancy.

 

But when they first see their child, all of this pain takes sense. The baby is a boy, with light brown hair and big gray eyes. Remus cries and kisses the baby's round cheek, while Sirius is sobbing, watching them.

They choose Eden for his name, because this child is their paradise. Eden James Lupin. James becomes, obviously, Eden's godfather. Lily is the first who takes a family picture of an exhausted but happy Remus, holding a sleeping Eden against his chest, with a sobbing Sirius next to them.

 

When Sirius first get pregnant, this time, it's on purpose. Eden is already 2 and a half, and they want another child. They're stable, Remus runs a library while taking care of Eden and Sirius works as an Auror. But Sirius insisted on carrying the baby, because they're still unsure about the effect of Remus' monthly transformation on the baby – even if Eden is perfectly normal.

But Sirius has terrible mood swings during pregnancy. Remus takes care of it most of the time so Eden doesn't have to see it, but it's a bit hard to handle when your husband goes to “I'm walking on sunshine” to “Hello darkness my old friend” in literally two seconds. And Sirius craves weird food, like pink cheese or “Gryffindor ice cream”.

 

When they first meet their second child, it's in the privacy of their own bedroom, in the middle of the night. A wizard midwife helps Sirius giving birth with Remus' support, while James and Lily babysit Eden. Their second child is also a boy, but he's the spitting image of Sirius. Some black hair, gray eyes but Remus' round cheeks.

This time, Peter is the godfather. The research of a name is more difficult, but few hours about the birth, they finally choose one : Adonis Regulus Lupin. When Eden meet his little brother, he immediately goes to kiss him gently on the forehead. James jokes about Adonis being a mini Black, and Sirius replies with a small laugh “Inbreeding showed its effects”.

 

When they first fear for their children, it's because of their magic showing. Adonis, who seems to have Sirius' personality, is annoying his older brother when a frame break on its own. The glass cut both of the little boys : Adonis on the arms, Eden on the cheek and the shoulder. Their parents immediately take them to the hospital, both anxious, but luckily it's not serious.

Remus and Sirius talk a lot to Eden about what to do to avoid this kind of accident, since Adonis is too little yet – he's not even 2. Next time it happens, Eden calls for Sirius so he won't get angry and break something.

 

When they first think about adoption, it's when Sirius finds an orphaned child during on of his mission. The child's parents are deceased Death Eaters so nobody wants to adopt this child. This situation bothers Sirius a lot because he knows how it feels not to have a perfect family, even if he's not an orphaned. So one evening, he talks about it to Remus and Remus agrees – he knows how it feels to have parents who loves you and he wants to give it to a child if possible.

Few days after, they go to visit an orphanage. They obviously think about adoption – Eden is almost 9 and Adonis is already 7, but it's not their main goal : they want to know how orphaned children live.

 

When they first meet their daughter, it's during this first visit of an orphanage. Rosalya follows them from afar, curious, and she comes to see them when the educator leaves to get some papers. The first words they hear from her are “Did you come to pity us ?”

They learn Rosa is only 4, but she lives here since her birth. When the educator comes back, he makes Rosa go away, but Remus and Sirius don't forget her.

 

When they first bring Rosalya home, it's few months after this first visit. They talked a lot and decided to try to know the little girl, with the goal to maybe adopt her. The orphanage agreed, authorizing one visit at the Lupin house per week , for the afternoon.

Rosa seems cold, but she's really anxious. She never went to another house like this, she doesn't even remember if someone tried to adopt her before. But she quickly warm up thanks to Eden and Adonis, who integrate her in their games about dragons and magic. Remus notices Rosa isn't a muggle when like Lily years ago, she revives a dead flower while the two boys aren't here.

 

When they first welcome Rosa in her new house, it's at the end of autumn, a semester after the beginning of her visits. Remus, Sirius and the little girl are just coming home from the Minister when Rosalya officially became a Lupin – since Sirius gave up on his “Black” name years ago.

When they open the door, everything is silent. Rosa enters the living room and everyone screams “Surprise !”. James, Lily, Harry, Frank, Alice, Neville, Peter, Regulus, Eden and Adonis prepared a party as a second birthday for Rosa. This day, she get a lot of gifts but more importantly, a lot of love.

 

When they first send Eden to Hogwarts, it's really difficult. Adonis is really close to his brother even if they are total opposites, and Eden is like a third dad to Rosa. Sirius tries to hide his anxiety while Remus is comforting everyone. The family is relieved when they get Eden's letter the day after : he's a Gryffindor like his daddies.

The first time they send Adonis, then Rosa few years later, aren't easier for Sirius. He's still anxious because he's a doting father, sometimes even more than Remus. But he's proud each time he gets their sorting results : all of their children are in Gryffindor, with Eden, Harry and Neville.

 

When they first realize their happiness, it's during a summer's afternoon. They're at the Potter's with theirs friends – the Longbottoms, Peter, Regulus and his daughter he adopted alone – and they're watching the children playing. Sirius is holding Remus' hand, caressing it with his thumb. Eden just got his letter, announcing he'll be a Head Boy this year, while Adonis will be Gryffindor's prefect. Rosa is gonna enter in Second Year and she already misses being at school.

They realize they have everything they could have wanted : they have their family – Lyall and Hope are wonderful grand-parents, theirs friends, theirs children, jobs they like and they're together. They both think at the same time that this life is the one they dreamed about for years, and they're living it right now.


End file.
